Charlie Bone and the awakened Endowment
by Jose And Erick
Summary: Charlie Bone is bored and his friends are all busy, so he finds Olivia and has a good time. Rated M for a reason.


Charlie Bone and the Awakened Endowment:by Jose Del Orden:It was Thursday afternoon, and Charlie Bone was board to death. His best friends Tancred Torsson and Lysandder Sage were busy doing something or other and as for Billy Raven, Charlie had know idea what that kid was up to these days. He decided to go see if Olivia and Emma would hang out with him. As he was making his way to some of the places where he thought the girls might be, Charlie ran into Manfred Bloor the teacher assistant at Bloor's Academy. "Watch it Bone!" Manfred growled."Sorry Manfred I mean Sir," Charlie hastily said. "You'd better not be polishing your bone again," Manfred said suspiciously. Charlie turned red as he remembered the day when Manfred had caught him polishing his cock. "No Sir," Charlie said and quickly got away from the youngest of the Bloor family. He still meant to find the girls so he started walking around the school looking for Charlie was making his way around the school, he saw the girl's Dormitory, and he heard what sounded like a moan from inside it. Charlie opened the door carefully and looked in. Inside he saw Olivia Vertigo. Today her hair was dyed blue and he liked the way it looked. Charlie's mind was pulled from the thoughts that he had been having when he noticed what she was had her clothes off and her legs were spread open and she was fingering herself. Charlie's imagination was going on overdrive, as he watched this hot girl pleasure herself. Olivia raised her head and looked strait at him. "Don't you want to come in Charlie?" She asked. Charlie felt his cock make it's presents got up from her bed and walked to the door with her clothes still off. "We both know you want me," she murmured in his ear. Charlie couldn't deny it, after all it was true. He had liked Olivia for a long time now and he was tired of being a coward and not telling her the truth. Charlie moved closer to her."I really like you Olivia," he finally confessed. "Why don't you come in and prove how much you like me Charlie?" she asked him. His cock became so thick and hard that he was sure she was noticing it. "I see your big boy is ready to prove it to me," she said grinding her naked hips against his. "Oh Liv! I need you so bad!" Charlie gasped grinding back against needed some release and he needed it now. Charlie stripped off his pants and shirt and the rest of his clothes quickly followed. Olivia watched as he moved to the bed and sat down. "Oh Liv," Charlie groaned again. He rapped his hand around his cock and began pumping it expertly up and kept watching him as he wanked. As Charlie began stroking his dick faster and faster, he started thinking about what it would be like to plunge into Olivia's hot tight body. "Need some help with that?" He didn't know how she had gotten so close to him so fast. Olivia didn't wait for a reply. "You're very nicely endowed," She she got on her knees in front of him and extracted his cock from his hand. Olivia put out her tongue and licked all around his head. Charlie bucked up off the bed and thrust into her mouth as she took more of him in. Olivia trailed her tongue down the under tissue of Charlie's cock as he buried his hands in her long blue hair. He felt his orgasm inevitably making it's appearance and he tried to hold it back for as long as he could, but it was no Charlie was about to cum, Olivia took him into her throat and he thrust into her mouth hard before the pleasure overwhelmed him and his cum went shooting down her throat. Olivia removed his cock from her mouth and straddled him. Charlie flipped them over so that now he was on top of Olivia. Olivia parted her legs and moved herself against Charlie to let him know that she was ready. He wasted no more time and filled her with one groaned at how good this felt, this was his first time and he had never felt something so incredible before. By the look on Olivia's face, he guest that this was her first time as well. His thoughts were confirmed when he hit the solid barrier of her virginity. Charlie thrust hard and broke her virginity. She almost let out a scream when he deflowered slammed into her hard needing release. Olivia grinned winningly up at him, then she turned them over and started impaling herself hard on his cock. She road him hard and fast giving them both pleasure as she did. Charlie could only think how hot and tight she felt around him as her walls gripped him tight. She squeezed around him even tighter and as Olivia came, Charlie's seed gushed from his cock hitting her slick walls. "Wow that was amazing," Charlie said with a lazy grin. "Too good for words," Olivia replied before kissing 's Note: This is my first Charlie Bone fanfic. I hope you readers think it's good. Read and Review! 


End file.
